The present invention relates generally to an easy-to-follow method for preparing mosaic-like pictures.
There has been made available a good number of arts and craft kits designed to bring the enjoyment of making decorative designs and pictures to both the artistically skilled and unskilled. There however remains a need to provide an easy-to-follow, and highly efficient method that allows one to readily construct mosaic-like pictures using a variety of materials.